Cat and Mouse, Really
by RiverSong98
Summary: Who is the Girl? No-one knows. All anybody knows is that she's so dangerous that the Daleks will chase her across all of space and time to capture her. What is so dangerous about an average girl?
1. Amelia?

**A/N – This is my first story, so I'm not sure how it will go. I've added a few tidbits as to who the girl is, but hopefully not enough to give it away yet.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the subsequent characters etc. etc. etc.**

An ordinary girl with ordinary light brown hair was standing on an ordinary street surrounded by ordinary people. A little boy had just fallen over, and was getting a Band-Aid on his now-skinned knee. The girl watched on, curious yet distant. She saw many things with her beautiful blue eyes, and sometimes questioned if anyone else could see what she could, like the red haired woman who glowed as though she was surrounded by golden fireflies, so much like herself. The other people only spared her a glance but the girl couldn't take her eyes off her. Despite never seeing the woman before, the girl felt a tug at the back of her mind. _Amelia_, she thought. The girl's train of thought was stopped as quickly as it had begun when she saw what came down the road towards the woman.

Just as she had been expecting. Wherever the girl went these days, she would always bring trouble. She was being chased wherever or whenever she went. She barely slept anymore in fear that they would finally catch up with her. _Oh well_, she sighed before she started to run down the road, away from the creature. That was when she heard the screams. They seemed to be killing more and more these days because they knew she had her father's compassion and wouldn't just stand by.

She watched the little boy running into his house, just to get shot down on the doormat. The creatures knew she took each death personally, and she allowed herself a moment of grief for the boy before continuing. _Something's wrong_, she thought, _but what_? The red-haired woman. She wasn't running and screaming. She wasn't hiding. She was staring the creature down, pure determination in her eyes. _Shit_, The girl thought as she ran at the creature.

There was only one of them at the moment, the one on the other side of the woman, but others wouldn't be far behind. "DUCK" the girl yelled at the woman as she pulled out the gun that had once been her mother's. The woman was smart enough to listen as the girl shot the creature in the eye. The girl reached the woman a few seconds later and helped her up. The woman brushed herself down, but the girl was anxious to keep going.

"Stay here or come with me?" the girl asked. The woman deliberated for a moment before saying, "Go". The girl grabbed the woman's hand and bolted, dragging the woman behind her. As they ran, the woman asked what the girl's name was.

"It's safer for both of us if you didn't know" the girl replied, adding "What's yours?" The woman told her "Amelia, but everyone calls me Amy" The girl halted in her tracks. That was the name she had thought of before when she was looking at the woman in the street. "What?" Amy inquired. "Nothing" the girl muttered, partly to herself. _Pure coincidence _she thought.

They ran into a nearby caravan park and hid in the caravan the girl had hired. "This way, it'll be harder for them to find me here. Lots of places to hide" the girl said, not realizing until afterwards that she had let too much slip out. "So the Daleks are after you!" Amy said.

The girl was stunned. No one in this century should know who the Daleks are. Amy saw her gobsmacked look, and had a guess at what it was that had shocked the girl. " They're called Daleks. They're aliens and they're really not nice" Amy explained. "I know what they are, I'm not from around here," the girl said. It was Amy's turn to be gobsmacked. "But no-one in this century, or even the next should know who they are. Me and my husband are the only exceptions!" Amy exclaimed.

_Well, she isn't from this century either then. Must be another of those stupid Time Agents, _thought the girl. "Well, Time agent," the girl spat "leave me alone!" Amy was once again surprised. "Time Agent? What the hell are you talking about! What the hell IS a Time Agent?" she burst. _Not a Time Agent, then. What the hell is she? _thought the girl. "Sorry, they're old enemies of mine. How do you know about the Daleks then?" Amy, still confused, tried to be vague with her answer. " A friend took my husband and I travelling…" Amy trailed off, then **BANG!**

The Dalek's had zeroed in on the girl's life signs. Her physical differences were as much of a telltale sign as her genetic ones these days. The next place she went would have to be a place with many different species, try to make this endless chase a bit harder. "Why haven't they blasted their way in yet?" Amy inquired. The girl stayed silent. She didn't want to have to explain how the Daleks thought of this as a game. _Cat and mouse, really._

Next thing they knew, the door was blown off its hinges and a Dalek eyestalk popped through the opening. "UP!" screamed the girl a millisecond later, shoving Amy up the ladder behind them that went to the roof. The girl had seen it as they came in and had put them next to it as an escape route.

The moment Amy was high enough for the girl to start climbing, she did, looking over her shoulder to see the Dalek coming through the narrow doorframe. Amy helped her up onto the sheltered roof before yelling, "Shoot it!"

"Just wait a few seconds and I can do more than kill it!" the girl exclaimed, exasperated. _Wait for it…_ she thought, then BAM. While Amy had been yelling, the girl had unscrewed the cap on a vial and then had dumped the contents onto the Dalek, which she now realized was white. "What was that!?" Amy gasped, still staring at the Dalek that was now spinning on the spot as it's motor control malfunctioned. The Daleks were all around them now, most of the area burning. It would be a matter of seconds until more were onto them.

The girl was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't realize the Dalek was self-destructing until the last second. She pulled Amy back from the opening so she wouldn't get burnt but forgot about the tranquilizer gas they emitted when they self-destructed. It was a fairly new addition; they had installed it because of her. She kept pouring different liquids over them so their only weapon left was their self-destruct. The girl was yet to figure out how to disable that too. She had only a moment to think all this before she blacked out.

**A/N – PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think. I have the next chapter or two planned, but would love more ideas as to where this could go. Please tell me about any mistakes I have made.**


	2. They've Caught Me!

**A/N – I'm really sorry I've taken so long to write this, I've been busy catching up on sleep before I start year 10 tomorrow, so yeah. I don't think I'll update often, but I will try to be as fast as possible. I'm trying to juggle school, homework and two jobs, so it will be as often as I have time.**

**A/N #2 – A great big shout out to MargaretMacDonald123 for your support and to my great friend Tairulz for Beta-ing the first chapter 4 me**

When she woke up, everything was blurry, and her head hurt like hell. The girl was on a cold metal floor, through which she could feel vibrations. _Engines_, she thought to herself. She was still a little groggy and it took a minute to sink in where she was.

_Shit, they've caught me!_ she screamed in her head before she realized that she hadn't been alone. She looked around, which was quite difficult whilst trying to act asleep. She also had blood dripping down her forehead getting quite close to her eyes.

_There!_ she thought as she saw the blob of red across the walkway from her. Amy was surrounded by Daleks, much like herself. They were in the parliament of the Daleks, right near the prime minister itself. She wasn't sure whether to call it a him or her, so she settled for it.

"YOU ARE AWAKE, HUMAN. DO NOT TRY TO FOOL THE DALEKS" the minster said (_are they saying anything if they speak in monotone? Or are they stating it_, the girl pondered for a moment). As she stood up, she gripped a small vial in her palm.

She wasn't sure how this one would work, it was only a prototype and she had never tested it before. She glanced over at Amy, feeling relieved that she was awake. She didn't want to have to drag her out of here when hell broke loose. She tried to tell her to be ready to go in that glance, and she knew it worked when Amy gave her the smallest nod.

The girl turned back to the minister to address him face to… well, whatever he had. "Ah, so you've finally caught me. What are you going to do with me now? Torture me? Experiment with me? Or are you just going to kill me?" the girl drawled as she wandered ever closer to the minister. "DO NOT COME CLOSER OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO EXTERMINATE YOU!" the minister retorted. The girl saw her opportunity.

"What, so you mean don't do this?" she spat out as she stepped closer, then ducked to avoid the gunfire aimed at her back. As the shots fired over her, one hit her mark. CRASH! The glass case around the minister had exploded. She took her window and threw the delicate glass vial into the minister.

This mix did more than she could have hoped for. Going by the pandemonium around her and the lack of weapons fire, she had (at a guess) disabled their weapons and self-destruct AND knocked out the hive mind all in one almighty swoop! The girl sprinted over to Amy and put Amy's hand on her Vortex Manipulator that, until then, had been disguised by a tremendously strong perception filter.

All she could feel was that all too familiar feeling of being sucked through a hole just a little too small. It took her a few moments to realize where she had brought Amy. "Close your eyes! NOW!" the girl demanded, hoping Amy hadn't seen much. "Why?" Amy asked, a little nervous. "I shouldn't have brought you here. Where and when do you live?" the girl asked, the worry showing in her voice. "Corner of West road and Road 10, New York, and 12th of January 1940" Amy replied, strangely casually. _Why did I bring her HERE? Of all places, my Workshop! Now she'll be in even more danger. All I can do is get her back as quick as possible_, thought the girl as she typed the co-ordinates into the VM.

After a few brief moments and that weird sensation from travelling the time vortex, she spoke. "Here we are." The girl said to Amy, staring in awe at the dark brown cobblestone building with a sloping white-tiled roof. Amy must've opened her eyes because she then said, "It's not much, but it's home." Amy then walked up to the door and greeted a strange man whose eyes said he was older than he looked. _Rory _popped into her head.

"Come in, Come in" Amy called out to the girl "The least I can do is offer you a cup of coffee!" The girl walked cautiously up to the door and stood awkwardly on the doormat. "I'm Rory, by the way, Amy's husband" the man said to her whilst offering his hand to shake, continuing with "and what's your name?" Amy, thankfully, intervened by telling her husband that "She'd prefer not to say." Rory was a little confused, but recovered quickly with "What can we call you, then?"

The girl thought quickly and came up with "Star. That's what my dad used to call me when I was a kid." Amy, ever the gracious hostess, invited her in and got Star settled in on the sofa. "What would you like, Tea or Coffee?" Rory inquired. "I don't mean to be a pain, but would it be possible to have hot chocolate? I don't mind if you use hot water in it though." Star asked. "Of course that's ok. I'll go and make drinks now." Rory told her before he disappeared off to where Star assumed the kitchen was.

Amy sat across from her and they just stayed there in silence for a while, before Amy asked "So, where was it that we were that I was not allowed to see? And also, why?"

**A/N – I would love to read any reviews you want to send me whether they're one-liners or a whole page! Can you guess who the girl is yet? (I hope not)! Once again, if I've made any mistakes at all or anything is even a little confusing, I'll happily clarify or fix things. I'm open to any suggestions on places the girl can go, and I'll also do a shout out to anyone who is really supportive/helpful!**


End file.
